Numb
by Ms-Pseudo-Writer
Summary: AU:Near has been kidnapped by Beyond Birthday; he has fallen into a place of no return and not even Mello can save him from. BB/Near;BB/L,;M/M and eventual M/N;WARNING: eventual dark themes, offensive words,Rape, psychological abuse & Beyond being Beyond
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: slight dark themes, offensive words, mentions of Rape, and of course, Beyond being Beyond._

_Note: Everything is super confusing at the beginning but it explains most in the middle. Seriously though, it's __**not**__ my fault if this is the __**shitiest thing in the history of the universe**__. Blame the Plot Bunnies. *Any OOC behaviors are probably intentional, but this is my first Death Note story. The purpose of this story is to basically clear out my brain of any cobweb, to get rid of my writers block and to see if I can write a BB/Near and BB/L fic. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I wrote this, it doesn't make sense and is mostly AU. _

_Song is Numb by Linken Park_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **_

_**Feeling so faithful, lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.**_

_**Every step I take is another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and less like you**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blood stained the white bat tub like mud dirtied the snow. The amount of blood would have sickened any sane person; the metallic scent was overwhelmingly strong. However, the tall, dark figure that perched himself over the ledge of the tub where a smaller boy laid inside was certainly not sane.

"_Near! Near where the hell are you?"_

Running his hand down the open wound of his prey, the black haired man smiled when the boy gave a small whimper as the older one dipped his boney finger into the bleeding injury. He brought the appendage to his mouth and licked the coppery liquid.

"Hmm..tastes different.." the man stood up— still sucking on the blood covered finger—and walked over to the bathroom door, making sure for the ninth time that the door was locked. He did the same for the window above the sink before returning to the figure that helplessly shook inside the tub.

"B-Beyond...please..." the boy pleaded quietly, his big grey eyes struggled to keep open.

"Shush sweet Nia...It will be over soon..." the black haired man gently petted the boy's hair. The formally white was now stained with a deep red tint from the blood that also stained the tub.

"_Fuck! Near, where are you? Dammit, make any sign that you can hear me..."_

_Mello? _Near raised his head to look frantically at the door from where he thought heard a voice.

"Shh," The older soothed in an eerily calm manner. He looked above the white haired boy's head and watched his number's rabidly decrease.

Beyond Birthday frowned, his pet's life was slipping away too quickly for his liking; this was not how he had planned it. Taking a towel, Beyond placed a good amount of pressure on Near's bleeding side and watched as the number's started to slow.

The red-eyed man looked at the digital clock on the counter, four minutes had already past. B averted his eyes to stare nervously at the door before getting up again. He ran his hand over the door knob to find that the door was still indeed locked.

"Did Beyond c-check the window?" Near held the towel tightly to his wound, the other skinny hand gripped the edge of the tub. "It could have u-unlocked in the five minutes since he last checked." He had a weak smile on his bruised lips which contrasted with Beyond's snarling expression.

Beyond said nothing as he made sure that the window was locked.

"So, remind me again...why are we in here?" Near managed to raise himself up to sit on the ledge of the tub.

B narrowed his red eyes at the younger one, "Getting cocky are we? Maybe Beyond didn't stab you hard enough?"

"No, I was simply just making sure that Beyond was still Beyond."

"Who else would I be?"

Near shrugged, "Beyond didn't seem like himself. He was more..."

"More what?" the older snapped, glaring at the boy who continued to clutch his side.

"Calm." Near looked up at the black haired man, keeping his eyes away from the red ones, "No, Beyond was anxious. Caring even."

Beyond scowled in disgust, "Nate shouldn't get used to it. I was just concerned that someone was here."

Near nodded. He released the pressure on the towel so that he could inspect the wound. The albino flickered his eyes from the standing man to his injury. "Beyond lost his temper."

"Nate wasn't listening properly to his master." B imitated the smaller of the two's speech pattern in a mocking tone. "I simply made a demonstration of what would happen if Nate did it again."

Grey eyes met red ones when Near looked up. Near's face was expressionless and his eyes were no different. Beyond gritted his teeth. He hated when Near didn't show emotions, especially towards him.

A cold hard sound came when Beyond's hand contacted the side of the younger one's face.

"A slave never looks his master in the eye; Nate should at least know this by now." Beyond's voice was hard and cracking in control.

Near raised his hand to lightly touch to stinging cheek, but the older smacked it away and grabbed the frail wrist.

Without saying a word Beyond roughly lead both of them to the door. He creaked the door open so that it was barely ajar. The two listened hard, but received nothing in return.

Once deciding that it was safe, B led N down the dark hallway. He peered around the corner to scan the horribly lit kitchen for an intruder. Slowly, Beyond crept over to the counter where a large French knife laid. It still had traces of slightly dried blood from where Beyond had stabbed Near. The red eyed man grabbed the knife and let go of Near's hand. He raised his bony finger to his lips in indication for Near to stay quiet, the smaller in turn nodded and knelt done to the floor.

With the knife behind his back, B slowly walked to were the kitchen door met the dining room.

Near slide over towards the kitchen sink and opened the small door. The cabinet door creaked, and Beyond glared dangerously at the younger. Near ignored the look and crawled into the compartment.

The small space was just big enough to fit the white haired boy. Near brought his knees to his chest, his brain silently screaming to run as fast as he could.

Near jumped when the door was reopened, he tried to sink back into the door. A hand grabbed Near's shoulder and he was pulled up to a standing position. Near instantly recognised the long, bony, blood stained finger's as Beyond Birthday's.

"We must go. I'll explain in the car."

Near nodded, his heart racing. He watched wordlessly as Beyond produced the knife he was holding, now covered in new blood. Rushing towards the bedroom, Beyond quickly gathered both of their belonging in a tattered duffel bag. Along with various socks and many articles of clothing with questionable substances dirtying them, Beyond made sure to find a bottle of bleach.

Near quickly moved out of the way as B dashed in a mad hurry towards the bathroom where they'd been hiding out in.

"Don't just stand there, you worthless, stupid bitch! Take this and gather all the jam in the cupboards." Beyond shoved another ratty bag at Near. "Don't forget the unmarked jars, they're in the back. Four centimetres back from the last row of strawberry jam."

Near nodded, and went towards the kitchen and gathered the jars.

There was a creak of the floor board as Near reached for the last jar of a questionable red substance. He whipped his head around to stare at the hallway near the dining room. Quickly hopping off the chair, Near rushed to the Bathroom.

Beyond was drowning every inch of the bathroom tub in bleach. When he heard the door open, he turned to shove a knife into the chest of whoever was creeping up on him.

"Beyond!" Near almost ran into B's knife as he charged into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. The smaller boy gagged slightly at the overwhelming stench of chemical bleach.

"What? Did you get every jar?"

"Yes..and, there is someone here! I head more noises."

"Dammit, killing that stupid cop must have alerted the rest of the fucking police." Beyond had a dangerously wild look in his equally frightening red eyes. Beyond nearly growled. "Fucking cocksuckers!"

Beyond grasped both duffel bags and opened the bathroom window. He motioned for Near to climb out first and then he climbed out himself. Once outside, B shoved both bags into the frail boy's arms and ducked into the hedge separating the neighbour's house from their own. Near followed Beyond towards a small black Honda Civic was parked. In seconds the car door was open and the two where both inside.

How Beyond managed to hijack a car so quickly was beyond Near. (Pun not intended.) However, as the red eyed killer casually drove out of the suburb, Near couldn't help noticing how Beyond kept flickering his eyes to the mirror.

The two didn't say a word until they reached the highway.

"Beyond?"

...

"Beyond?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

"How can Beyond not—"

"Don't question me!" Beyond yelled forcefully. God, he was annoyed with Near's voice.

"..I apologize...I was just—"

"Will Nate kindly shut the fuck up!" Beyond's self control had apparently been the one thing that the two had forgotten at the abandoned house. "As Nate may have just noticed, there were cops –_ cunt fucking cops! – _in our house!"

Near chewed the inside of his cheek lightly. In the year that he'd been with Beyond Birthday, Near had learned that it was best if Beyond wasn't angervated.

Now, for those who would think that Beyond and Near were 'dating' or romantically involved, they were sadly mistaken. Near didn't come to living with Beyond on his own terms. No, he was taken by the killer.

While in the city of London, Near had been shopping for chocolate; a request—demand— from his roommate, Mello, a man who'd Near had been staying with while in collage. The twenty year old Near was in his forth year at a top notch university—He was earning his second master's degree in physiologically. (Near was what society liked to call a protégé child. Even from a young age Near was brilliant and ridiculously smart; a genius.) His roommate needed the chocolate for various purposes that Near wished Mello didn't share with him—Mello's boyfriend, Matt, was over.

More to the point, Near was spotted by a certain red eyed killer in an alleyway coming home. He was sedated with chloroform and the white hair boy had awakened to find himself in an unfamiliar home. His captor introduced himself as Beyond Birthday, and from the moment Near first stared into those crimson eyes, he knew B wasn't normal; if the eyes didn't give it away, Beyond knew Near's _real_ name—a name that no one, except his dead mother, had called him.

In the year that Near was Beyond's captive, Near had encountered a lot of things, some of which Near could have lived without experiencing. There was something obviously mentally wrong with Beyond; his psychopathic tendencies, strange fetishes, and dangerously short temper proved it. From studying psychology for the years that he did, Near had identified Beyond as many things, technically insane being only one.

That being said, Near wasn't exactly normal either. During the year with Beyond, Near had developed a strange liking to pain. Call him masochistic, but Near knew it wasn't rape if he wanted Beyond.

No, it wasn't a secret to either of the men of Near's feeling towards Beyond. An odd relationship was what they'd established; Beyond was mental and sadistic, Near was just as nearly insane. Beyond was rough and merciful-less , and Near was all too willing. B could twist the knife into N's mangled, frail body and Near in turn would take it because deep down the white haired guineas knew Beyond did it out of some form of fucked up love.

Any doctor would call them both mentally unstable, hell, any one in their right mind would know that there was something morally wrong their relationship. Near and Beyond, however, simply called it life.

"L."

Near looked up, "Hmm?"

Beyond flickered his eyes to Near, "Nate wanted to know where we are going. L. That's where we're going."

"Where's that?"

"Not where. Who. My brother."

"Beyond has a brother?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" B snapped before sighing. "He's my twin."

"...Oh." Near looked out the window to stare at the dark abyss, "Where does L live?"

"Just a few hours away from here. We will be able to get there before morning."

Still looking out the window Near asked, "Won't L not appreciate us coming at such an hour?"

Beyond sighed, "No, he'll probably have a fit about it."

"..."

B took a hand off the steering wheel that he had been previously clutching to the point of his knuckles turning white and took Near's hand in his own. The soft action surprised Near, but he did not object. It was moments like this that made the younger one remember why he so willingly stayed with Beyond.

"I think L would rather us be interrupting his schedule than to be in jail."

"Hmm...Beyond has a point."

B smiled and muttered something along the lines of '_Of course I do.'_

* * *

Beyond knocked on the elegant door of L's house for the fourth time before Near spoke up.

"Is Beyond aware that it _is_ six in the morning? L is probably not awake..."

"Nonsense. He always gets up at 6:15 exactly."

"Maybe L decided to sleep in?" Near rubbed the now bandaged wound.

"Always." B repeated.

Just as B had predicted, at 6:16 am, the door opened to reveal a man that was _almost exactly _identical to Beyond.

L was the same height as Beyond, L had jet black hair that was unruly and unkempt , he had the same bony fingers and the same face. The only differences were that L's eyes were almost black and there were dark circles under them, as if L never slept. He also appeared much skinnier than Beyond.

"B? What are you doing here?" L asked, putting a finger to his lip.

"Fucking cops." Beyond said simply. "Isn't it illegal to sneak into one's home in the middle of the night?"

L blink blankly at his brother, "It isn't if said person's home is one that belongs to a suspected kidnapper."

L stepped to the left to let Near and Beyond inside.

Near was in awe when he saw the interior. The doorway immediately lead to a large white living room complete with a giant flat screen T.V. in the center, a couch directly across from it, two identical couches on either side and various paintings and sculptures. Near noticed that for every painting, an exact copy was situated in the same spot, but on the opposite side of the room. There were two doors leading off some where on either side of the large room and another door directly behind the television. The entire room seemed to be exactly symmetrical.

"B, would this be Near, by any chance?" L asked, his finger still placed on his lip.

Beyond nodded, "It's okay if we stay here for a bit, right L?"

L began to nibble on his finger nail and looked at Beyond with owl like eyes, "Well...It would not cooperate with my schedule at all and—"

"Just for a short time, L."

L thought for a minute, "How long is a short bit, Beyond? Last time you stayed for a 'short bit' was when you were with A and—"

Beyond glared darkly at his brother and whispered in a deathly tone, "Don't you ever, _ever,_ say that name again, Lawliet, or I swear I will—"

L raised a bony hand, his face still expressionless, "I apologise BB-chan, I should have known that topic is sensitive for you."

None of them said anything for a few minutes. Near shifted his eyes from Beyond to L and from L to Beyond, his mind wandering to who this "A" person might have been. When Near looked at L again, his eyes met black ones. The two kept the intense stare for several seconds before Beyond noticed.

"Lawli, can I speak with you for a minute?" Beyond narrowed his eyes slightly at his twin.

L checked his watch, a worried look took over his expressions—it was also the first expression that Near had seen of L, "Only for a quick minute, I must eat my breakfast at 6:25 and it is nearly that time."

B nodded, "Nia, why don't you sit?"

"Near may sit where ever he pleases, just make sure not to dirty anything." L said this more B than Near.

The two identical men walked off towards to left doorway, leaving Near alone in the white room. It was only two minutes before the pair re-entered.

"Nia, are you hungry?" Beyond asked softly.

Near nodded. He was starving and his side hurt. He was tired and just wanted to enjoy every moment of B's affection. Beyond only called Near by his pet name, Nia, when either Beyond wanted something or if he was feeling loving. Other than that, B insisted on calling Near by his real name.

L was already in the kitchen when Near and B entered the large kitchen. Near noticed how the kitchen was, like the living room, exactly symmetrical in design.

"You may raid my fridge, BB-chan, have what ever you wish." L said, not bothering to look up from the task he was doing. L appeared to be measuring carrot sticks.

Near watched apprehensively as L weighed small amounts of food on a scale—Near also noticed there was a matching scale on the right side of the kitchen.

Near sat at the Square table in the center of the kitchen—He didn't have to count the chairs to know that they were symmetrical and even— and he noticed how incredibly _spotless_ L's kitchen was.

"Lawli, why must you be so exact when it comes to eating?" Beyond asked after finding a carton of eggs. "Or everything for that matter."

L finished weighing his breakfast—if you could even call it that.—and went to place his plate beside where Near was sitting. "I don't want to consume too many calories, Beyond, you know that."

Beyond was now cooking two eggs on a frying pan and L looked at him as though he was ready to attack his brother, "I hope you are going to clean up when you are finished..."

"Of course, Lawli. And so what if you consume too much calories?"

L looked at his twin with a strange glint in his eye—rage, annoyance, confusion perhaps—and sat on the chair with his knees to his chest, balancing himself on his toes. "Don't play any of your sick mind games with me, B. If I digest to many calories, or sodium, or carbohydrates, or fat, or any such other things, I will gain weight and become 'Fat.'"

Near looked at L while Beyond muttered something about how 'they never played games anymore.' The white haired boy cocked his head, "But L wouldn't be overweight if he did that. In no way is L overweight."

The onyx eyed man smiled softly at Near, "No, I am not overweight. At least not at the moment, but if I were to abandon my meal plan, as Beyond wishes me too, I would quickly become overweight."

Near opened his mouth to protest, but Beyond silenced him by placing a plate of eggs in front of him. "Don't bother with Lawli, he's got problems."

"I do not have 'problems' as Beyond claims. I simply am organized." L huffed.

"Perfectionist."

L narrowed his eyes, "Being organized and clean doesn't mean I'm a perfectionist."

Beyond laughed, "Lawli, face it, you're not just organized and clean. You're a fucking Nazi when it comes to cleaning. You're the most anal person I know."

L pursed his lips and Near could have sworn he saw the man's eye twitch.

Sighing, L looked over B's shoulder to see if he had cleaned up like he had promised, and was displeased when he say that the frying pan laid still dirty in the sink.

"BB-chan, do you intend to wash that?" L gestured to the sink.

B nodded, having now placed himself at the table, sitting across from L. "When I'm finished eating."

L looked worried again, his eyes widened and he looked like a deer in the head lights. "But.."

"Calm your tits, Lawli. I said I'd do it when I'm finished." Near was surprised at the sudden change in personality with Beyond. The red eyed man was more relaxed and seemed to be acting very uncharacteristic since the two had arrived at L's house. This made Near worry a little, but he pushed it away and at his eggs.

Breakfast continued in the same matter, Beyond and L arguing while Near observed their peculiar relationship.

When L got some jam from his quarter piece of toast on the side of his lip, B laughed.

"What?" L asked monotonously, trying not to attack the copy of himself for the previous joke about L being chubby from living off of sugar when he was little.

Beyond only smirked and turned to Near, "You'd think what with the condition of his house, that Lawli would be a clean eater."

L blinked and raised his hand to wipe off the jam, but Beyond reached for his wrist and leaned over the table. "Let me help you Lawli."

If Near hadn't been worried before about Beyond's behavior, the white haired boy was now.

Beyond's snake like tongue darted out of lick off the jam before running the saliva coated appendage over his twin's lower lip. Much to Near's surprise and horror, L opened his mouth to allow B's tongue to slip in. The two identical black haired men continued a now more pronounced open mouthed tongue war.

Near had to keep his eyes from nearly popping right out of their sockets. The scene directly in front of him was both disturbing and frighteningly arousing at the same time. The whole concept scared the albino and to keep himself from dying, Near coughed as to say 'I _am_ still here, you know.'

Beyond moved back into his chair, grinning like a Cheshire cat while L stared down at his plate as though nothing had happened. Near shifted his eyes back and forth between the two, wondering what the hell just happened. When Near's eyes met the red iris' that could only belong to his beloved Beyond, Near knew he was in trouble.

"Lawli, would you excuse me and Nia-chan?" Beyond asked in the most sinisterly sweet voice that Near had ever heard.

L nodded, "I must brush my teeth anyways."

B rose from his seat and roughly grabbed Near's arm. The older man dragged Near off to some unknown destination.

Near didn't dare to look up or struggle, but instead forced himself to stay calm.

Once Beyond had navigated Near into a bedroom, by the looks of it, it was a guest bedroom. B let go of Near's arm and the younger one walked over to sit on the over sized bed.

"Nia..."

Near looked up, careful to avert his eyes from Beyond's. "Yes, Beyond?"

B was grinning widely, the kind of sadistic grin that made Near's stomach turn in anticipation. "You've been a rather bad dog, haven't you?"

Near looked to the ground again. Beyond walked over to the bed and placed both his hands on either side of Near's hips. "Nate knows what happens when he misbehaves, doesn't he?"

Near was slightly confused, Beyond seemed to realized this. "What? Doesn't Nate know what he's done?"

When Near didn't respond, Beyond snarled. "Well, for starters, Nate looked me in the eye, and—"

"A slave never looks his master in the eye." Near finished.

Beyond's hand made contact with the pale cheek, stinging a light red colour. "Don't interrupt me, but Nate is correct. Does he know what else he's done?"

Near shook his head. "What have I done Beyond?"

B laughed darkly, "Why, you interrupted me. And I'm not talking about just now, I'm referring to back at the table."

Near looked up at Beyond in horror. B only smiled, "What? Surprised that me and Lawli have overstepped the boundaries of 'brotherly love' and made more 'twinly lust?'"

"..." Near didn't quite know just how to respond.

"kyhahaha..." Beyond smirked sadistically.

"H-have you two..."

"Fucked?" Beyond raised an eye brow. "Oh yes. Many times."

Near looked away from B. How he ever fooled himself that Beyond could ever love him was a mystery to Near. The younger one felt betrayed, and he didn't even know why.

Beyond seemed to sense Near's discomfort and instantly changed behaviors, "Nia...Are you mad at me?" When Near only continued to stare at a lamp that seemed very interesting at this point to Near, Beyond continued. "Sweet Nia-chan, I don't love him, not like I love you."

Near whipped his head to stare at Beyond straight in the eye, honestly not caring if he got smacked. "You love me?" Near didn't even realize that he wasn't speaking in third person.

Beyond smiled softly, but his eyes gleaming dangerously, "Of course I do. Why else do you think your still alive."

Though this didn't exactly comfort Near, it still made him crave more of B's affection. "P-prove it."

The grin that dominated Beyond's features was hypnotizing. In one swift movement, B closed the space between his and Near's lips and slipped his tongue into the warm caravan that was Near's mouth.

Near let out a small moan when Beyond's tongue massaged his own before retreating back into his own mouth. As to coax Near's tongue out of his mouth, B teased Near by slipping his tongue just the tiniest bit into Near's mouth before pulling back. When Near didn't get B's message, he pulled back.

"Nia. Stop being a pussy and dominate me. For once in your goddamn life."

Near looked at the older man with a look of utter confusion.

"You aren't topping me." Beyond clarified.

Near nodded before pressing his lips to B's and running the wet appendage over B's lip as to ask for entrance. Beyond complied and in seconds Near's tongue was exploring every crevice of Beyond's mouth. When B got tired of N taking to long, he roughly forced Near's tongue out and thus began a hot open mouthed battle for dominance. It was quickly won by the older.

After a while, Near began to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. Beyond decided that this was a sign that he could move on—the raven haired man never was one for foreplay.

Making quick business of the clothing that Beyond now found offensive, for it was in his way. Once all separation between the two bodies was gone, Beyond climbed onto the overstuffed bed and moved Near onto his lap.

Beyond's hand moved lower to gently stroke Near's aching member while the other drew imaginary patterns on the younger man's back.

"Haahhn.." Near never was a quiet one, Beyond thought.

B brought two fingers to Near's mouth and the smaller one was taken aback at first; Beyond was implying that he was going to prepare Near before hand—something that rarely , if ever, happened. The last, and only time that Near was prepared before being fucked into the mattress was the time that ended with Beyond's hand up to the wrist in Near.

Once Beyond dubbed the appendages well enough coated with saliva, he brought them to Near's entrance and quickly shoved both in. Near only gasped quietly at the sensation. No, it didn't exactly hurt anymore, but it caused more heat to pool from Near's stomach down lower.

A third finger was added and brushed against the spot that made Near's vision go white. Near moaned and tangled his fingers in Beyond's unruly hair.

Suddenly, Beyond withdrew his fingers and pushed Near off of him.

"Beyond?"

Beyond turned so that his back was facing Near. "Not in this house."

Near moved so that he could see Beyond's face. "Hmm?"

"Can't you hear?" B snapped. "I said not in this house."

Near was slightly taken aback at Beyond's sudden change in behaviour, but quickly recognized it as the normal cold, short tempered Beyond Birthday. The caring side of Beyond couldn't last forever.

Near nodded, "Oh...What ever Beyond wishes."

B looked up with glazed eyes, "You're like him."

"Who is Beyond talking about?"

"A."

Near wondered if it was safe to inquire further, he had seen how B snapped at L for bring up A.

"A was like you in a lot of ways." Beyond continued. "He was my pet. But he was more than that too. He was the first person besides Lawli to actually care about me." B stopped to grind his teeth. "But that was before the accident."

"What accident?"

Beyond scoffed. "It doesn't matter. A's gone."

"Did he..die?" Near whispered softly.

"I said it doesn't matter, so just drop it you stupid bitch!" Beyond yelled, nearly slapping Near across the face. He sighed, "I'm sorry. In a way it was my fault. I should have watched him more closely, I should have never let him be alone."

Near wrapped his arms around the older one, "Beyond should get some rest."

"It's only 8 in the morning, Nia."

"Hmm..So it is."

Beyond pulled the cover's over both of their naked bodies, both of the two quickly found sleep.

* * *

_Oh my fucking banana. That was officially the shitiest prologue ever. And probably the longest I've ever written for a prologue too..eh.._

_So, this was horribly written, I realize that. Beyond was terribly OOC, and Near probs was too._

_L's character does have a lot of problems, so I blame it on his OCPD. (Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder. L's symptoms are: everything must be perfectly clean and perfectly symmetrical. He constantly makes lists and schedules, has a set of house and life rules, and must do everything himself (for he fears that others won't meet his standards_._)) He also, if you couldn't tell, has anorexia. I read a fic by an amazing author (FragilePuzzle) who wrote a story where in part of it Near has anorexia and weighed out everything he ate. It seem to go well with L being a perfectionist. _

_As for Beyond, he has minor OCD, you can't really tell unless you caught the thing at the beginning with his jam jars and constantly checking the locks on the window and door. Beyond also has minor PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) which is caused from A's death...I'll explain more of it in a later chapter. _

_And with that tiny little thing about Near hearing Mello's voice calling out for him...yeah, that was a delusion that I will explain next chapter. If you thought that Mello was indeed in their house and got killed by Beyond, you are wrong. I know it is very unclear, but MELLY IS NOT DEAD!_

_Uhm...what else needs explaining..._

_Beyond probably has some type of mood disorder in this...he always seems to be switching from affectionate and caring towards Near to flipping a bitch on Near..I don't know, B's just crazy like that._

_Oh, and if you're wondering why I alternate between calling Beyond Birthday multiply names (Beyond, B, BB-chan, etc.) It's because I don't like saying shit like "Beyond this...Beyond that..blah blah blah." I need variety in my writing...I have know idea why._

_As for the Twincest thing, it's a very strange fetish of mine. I once read an amazing BB/L/Light fic where L and BB were twins and I just got hooked on the pairing. Call me sick or perved or whatever. _

_AAND: did you see that? I totally almost wrote ma first lemon smex scene before chickening out! Seriously, there was going to be a full blown lemon...and then I ran away. :)_

_Truth to be told, this didn't end out at all like I had planned it. First off, this was supposed to be a flash back and Mello was ACTUALLY supposed to be in it, and in the first chapter it would go from when Near first got abducted by B. Then it turned out to be a dream that Near had, scraped that idea. And then there was some talk in my brain of retreating to L's house, someone having Multiply Personality Disorder, and then Misa-Misa showed up and my brain was "WHAT THE FUCK?_ X_x _Yeah. Then everything went south and bombed :( I pretty sure that possibly in one scenario, Light and L could be heard from the next bedroom...Sebastian probably showed up at some point in my idea list...wait...he's not even in death note...ehh..?_

_Okay. That last chunk of A/N whoring was just plain weird..._

_Moving on. _

_**Okay, hit me with all of your flamin' because I deserve it! Seriously, guys, be harsh on me with reviewing. Flip a bitch and go all phycho-tranny on me. **_

_**Then Say you love me, and you forgive be for posting this piece of shit**__. Then if you watch Avatar: The last Airbender, go check out "Can You Cope." But don't read PL, because it's shit._

_Oh god, I really need to cut down on the Author Notes...it's like 600 words and half a page 0.o Somebody shoot me. _

_-Riiley_

_PS: FACT: I started working on this story at 1pm today and I'm uploading it at 150 something in the morning. 12 Fucking Hours. And I produce this piece of shit. FML_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to TiteCla and sisternyxalia13 for reviewing! :heart:_

_WARNING: slight dark themes, offensive words, mentions of Rape, and of course, Beyond being Beyond. LIME WARNING. Don't kill me... :(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Another Note or any of their wonderful characters._

_..._

_~London, England~_

A leather clad hand slammed on the cheap table, "Dammit!"

Without looking up from his hand held game, the redhead sighed, "What is it this time, Mells?"

The blond rested his head on his hand in a sulking matter. He was currently staring at a computer mindlessly. "Where could he be..?"

The gamer shrugged. "Donnu Mells."

Mello glared at the redhead from his chair. How his boyfriend could be so unconcerned angered him to no end. "Don't you realize what day it is?"

Matt shot his head up to stare in front of himself with wide, worried eyes. He slowly turned his head around to look at the blond who continued to grumble at the table. "It's not your birthday is it?"

Mello narrowed his icy blue eyes at the ginger on the ratty couch. "Ha funny." The blond gave a short, dry, sarcastic laugh. "You idiot, it's been exactly a year since Near went missing!"

"Right, and you think that this day might some type of sentimental value to Near's kidnapper or something like that?" Matt took a long drag of his cigarette. "Face it Mells, there is a 60 to 70 percent chance that Near isn't even alive."

Matt only barely managed to dodge the half eaten apple that was thrown at him. "Matt! Don't say shit like that!"

The gamer sighed and went back to his game. "Yeah, Yeah, I know you're sensitive 'bout it." then under his breath, "No need to get your knickers in a knot."

Mello practically seethed, "I don't understand how you can be so calm about this! Near has disappeared and he could be laying in some ditch or being raped for goodness' sake! I've been working my ass off to find him and all you ever do is sit on yours and play those stupid games!"

Meld held up a hand as to surrender, "Alright, calm down Mello! God dammit, your going to give your self an aneurysm."

Mello could feel his hand itching to where is gun rested in his front pocket. Although The blond knew he would never actually shoot Matt, Mello briefly considered shooting a hole in the roof of the small, cramped house. The loud noise the weapon made when it was fired didn't frighten Matt anymore—Mello had shot many holes in the roof in attempt to either scare the gamer or get his attention. No, it would be more of an annoyance that Matt would feel if another hole was made; he of course would be the one to plaster the ceiling, _again._

"Near is not dead, my evidence proves it." Mello growled.

"Yeah, well all your so called evidence also said that you'd top me." Matt said monotonously. "And we both know _that_ never did and never will happen."

Mello instinctively reached for something to throw at, this time it happened to be the gun stowed in his leather pants. Thankfully it hit a lamp and not Matt's head. "Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" the blond yelled angrily.

When the lamp had shattered into millions of sharp glass shards around the floor, the Redhead gamer jumped. "Jesus fuck! You could have fucking killed me, you fucking bastard!"

Sending Matt mental images of the Holy Cross, Mello walked over to retrieve his gun—which had surprisingly was not broken. "You might want to consider widening your vocabulary, Matt."

Before the Blond could throw anything else at him, Matt raised both his hands and dropped his game among the pile of broken lamp pieces. "Okay Mells, you've got my attention. It's the anniversary of Near's disappearance and do you have enough evidence to find him? No. We do know that there was a mention that a bruised and badly injured boy was admitted to a small hospital outside of Cambridge two months after Near's disappearance."

Mello nodded and walked back to his computer, "When we—you— had hacked into the database, the description fit Near almost exactly the the T. Roughly a little over five feet, early twenties, white hair, Grey eyes. It all fit."

Matt lit another cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Mello. "The hospital called the cops when they found internal tissues had been torn—Rape— and the bruises and overall submissive behavior that the patient had made the rape factor much bigger."

"The hospital record room was burned to the ground a day later. All evidence of Near being there was non-existent."

"If that patient was indeed Near." The redhead remained Mello. Matt got up from the couch and sat on the top of the sofa.

"It was, It had to be."

Matt continued to review what they knew, "There was a report of two suspicious guys in Singapore six months later, right? Something about a man stabbing a younger boy—whom again fit Near's description, save for one thing."

The leather clad blond nodded again, still staring at the screen, "Reports said that two black haired males were apparently arguing outside of a rundown motel and the older one pulled a knife on the younger." Mello reached for a half eaten chocolate bar and began to nibble on it. "Again, the description fit Near, except for the hair."

"There was a chance that it could have been Near." Matt said, moving over to stand over Mello's shoulder. "Since then there has only been random incidents that could or could not have been Near; the descriptions were too vague."

Mello only nodded, his eyes scanned emptily at the computer screen.

"Until yesterday."

The blond instantly stopped chewing on his chocolate to look up at the ginger. "What?"

"There was a report of a suspected kidnapper and murderer having lived with a captive in a small rural area in Japan."

Mello only continued to stare at Matt, obviously ready to jump the other man if he did not indulge further.

"They sent a cop over to see if the reports were right—neighbors had been complaining about how they thought that they heard strange noises coming from the home that the resident barely ever left. But when the unfortunate cop didn't respond to his partner's page, they investigated further, sending in another cop inside the dark house. It was announced that the suspicions were true when the first cop's body was found stabbed inside the home. However, when the rest of the police showed up to fully inspect the house, they didn't find a single thing...except.."

"What? What did they find?" Mello was nearly falling off his chair at this news.

"There was a jar of jam mixed with blood inside a cupboard. When they tested the blood, it turned out to belong to Nate Rivers."

"Near!" Mello by this point had devoured his entire chocolate bar and was now typing rapidly on his laptop.

"No need to thank me." Matt smiled triumphantly.

"I'll thank you when we find him." Mello said somberly. "This doesn't mean Near is safe, only that he could be more in danger. Time is running out Mail."

Matt put his hands on the blond's shoulders and gently massaged the tense shoulder blades. "You'll find him in time, Miheal."

Mello looked up at Matt with tired eyes and softly leaned up to press his lips against the warm ones of the ginger's, "We. We'll find him."

...-...-...-...-...-

_10 Miles outside of Tokyo, Japan_

"_You fucking cunt_!" Jam splattered against a pure white wall. Beyond looked as though he was ready to genuinely murder something. "How could you have forgotten a _single fucking jar_?"

Near back away from the red eyed man. "I-I-I thought I g-got all of them.."

Beyond moved away from the TV that was still flashing the News report to where Near was trying to back away. "A single goddamn jar was all they needed, and you just had to screw up a simple task, didn't you?"

Near whimpered when he felt the cold wall contact his back. Beyond had him pressed up against the wall so tightly that it was becoming increasingly hard to breath. "P-please...I-I didn't...—"

"Couldn't handle even a simple task? It wasn't that hard Nate!" Beyond bared his teeth at the shaking Near. "'Collect all the jars, especially the ones in the back!' Now, thanks to your stupid mistake, the police have evidence of your _DNA_!"

Just when Near thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, B stepped back. Near opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them, to see that a rather upset L was standing with a bony hand on Beyond's shoulder and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"What...what is that, Beyond?" The owl eye man had a finger to his lower quivering lip, the other hand pointed to the wall. L looked more concerned that there was red jam staining his white walls than the fact that Beyond had been ready to murder Near.

"What does it look like?" B snapped, he shoved L's hand off of him and turned back Near with a dangerous glint in his eye.

L turned his twin around and slapped him square across the cheek—a seemingly odd action for the usually calm and emotionless man. L looked as though another person had temperately stepped into his body for the moment being. His jaw was clenched but his eyes held a great deal of worry.

"What the—"

"Beyond Birthday, you are going to clean up that goddamn mess! Either that or get the hell out of my house," L hissed while pointing to the stained wall and then the door.

Beyond huffed and without a word went to clean up the jam, nearly stepping on a piece of glass—which made L's head spin of the thought of even more of the red destroying his carpet.

L turned to Near with a suddenly calm and soft face. He stretched out a hand towards the shaking boy. Near flinched when the Beyond look-a-like touched his arm. L noticed this and recoiled his hand to bring a finger to his lip.

"Please follow me, Near." L said in a low voice. The onyx eyed man looked over to his twin and spoke loud enough for B to hear, "If BB-chan continues to clean my wall of that...horrid colouring...well, it would be greatly appreciated."

Beyond scowled, "Why? You're just going to re-clean it later so what's the point?"

After pushing Near in the direction of the right hallway, L bit lightly on his nail, "I do not wish to look at it, and it would put me at ease for the time being if my wall was white again."

While B continued to cleanse the wall, muttering something under his breath about 'cocksuckers' and 'crazy bipolar Nazis', L led Near down towards what the albino guessed as L's bedroom; The room of course was completely clean.

L shut the door and leaned against it. He looked up at Near who was awkwardly standing near the large, white bed. L locked the door and without saying a word, the black haired man went to sit in a plushy chair. He sat normally, with his legs not brought to his chest as they usually would be. L beckoned for Near to come sit on his lap.

Nervously, Near moved over to where the other was sitting. He heisted before straddling L's legs, keeping his head bowed into the crook of L's neck.

Near could feel his stomach turning and his eyes tearing up, but he refused to show the other man any weakness. Near was not weak, he was merely...sensitive. Usually, the white haired boy could hide behind his stone wall and not let any of his emotions leak through, however, it was times such as these—times where Beyond lost his temper, or was having a bad day, or wasn't just his sadistic self, but more dangerous—that made Near want to crawl into a dark, deep tunnel and remind himself why he loved the red eyed psycho. Although Beyond's caring moments were rare and iffy, Near loved him nonetheless. Yes, it was a overly strange relationship, Near thought.

"Near...since Beyond displayed such a startling behavior, would you wish for me to..hmm...calm you?" The white haired boy vaguely recognized the fake sincerity in L's voice as Beyond used it consistently to get Near into the bedroom. However, Near honestly didn't care about L's intentions and nodded his head, fiddling with the loose fabric of L's pajamas.

L moved his hands to the front of Near's own pajamas and swiftly clasped the buttons with deliberate slowness. When all buttons where undone, L ran a bony hand down Near's pale, bruised stomach before pausing at the wrapped wound from where B had most recently stabbed Near. L shook his head; Beyond would never change.

Cradling Near's face in his hands, L brought their lips together, softly slipping his tongue into Near's mouth. Near gasped at the tenderness of L's kiss; it was so unlike Beyond's. It was not rushed or simply lust driven, but full of desire and affection. Their tongues didn't battle for dominance, but simply molded together, both massaging the others slowly.

L moved his hands from N's face down to touch his perked nipples. Near mindlessly moaned into the kiss when L genitally pinched and rolled the usually abused buds between his fingers. L broke the kiss and moved to take one of them into his mouth, causing the younger to arch his back and lace his fingers into the messy black hair.

Near knew that his eyes must have been hazy from the pleasure. Tentatively, he moved his shaking hands to grasp the hem of the other's shirt. The older man released his attack on Near's chest to remove his own shirt, letting Near explore. The white haired boy ran his digits over the skinny frame, stopping slightly to press his fingers against the area where L's ribs stuck out slightly.

While Near marveled at L's chest and stomach, L managed to slide off Near's pants and began to palm the younger boy's erection through the cloth of his boxers. Near let out a strangled moan and stood up to undo L's pants. He was surprised to find that L wore no underwear. Without heisting, Near tentatively licked the head of L's member. Near looked up shyly at L, only to find that the older man had his mouth agape in the slightest and his black orbs were glazed over with lust— an odd and un-L like expression, but Near decided that he liked it.

Near licked from the underside from the bottom to the tip, keeping a small hand on L's thigh and the other at the base of the cock. The younger boy swirled his tongue around the head before flicking over the slit. L let his hand wander to tangle in Near's white locks when said boy engulfed nearly all of L's length in his small, warm mouth. L knew he was leaking precum when he felt Near swallowing before removing his mouth completely, only using his hand to stroke L. Near watched in deep interest as a small amount of pearly white substance gathered at the head of the older's member. The younger boy licked at the slit, catching all the salty substance.

L was no longer trying to contain his throaty moans as Near's bobbed his head over his hard-on. When the black haired man felt his stomach started to coil, his grip on the white hair tightened. Near moved his hand that had previously resting on L's thigh over to cup L's balls with his warm hand. The sensation nearly pushed the older man over the edge.

"Near...I'm gonna...hahnn...nghn.." The previously emotionless L was completely gone. His cheeks were tinted a light scarlet colour and his eyes were screwed shut.

When L felt his cock brush ever so slightly against the back of Near's throat without a single word of complaint from the boy, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. When the white haired boy hummed in response to L's moaning, the older cried out particularly loud and long as he climaxed, releasing into Near's moist mouth. Without question, Near swallowed every drop of L's cum and moved to straddle L again.

Once L was able to regulate his breathing, he looked at Near, "Where ever did you learn how to do that?"

Near smiled softly, "I live with Beyond."

"That is true."

There was a silence between the two for a few moments, the only sound was L's deep breathing.

"Beyond should be finished by now." L said monotonously.

Near nodded and internally sighed; the emotionless L had returned. Wordlessly, L got up and walked to the door, Near trailing behind him. When L opened the door, however, he didn't looked surprised to find Beyond leaning causally against the frame. B looked at L with narrowed eyes, a cruel smile placed on his lips.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Hey Mells?"

Mello looked up from the brightly lit computer screen to see that Matt was staring at him though his goggles. "mhm?" his voice was tired and lifeless.

" Don't you think you should go to bed soon? It's pretty late and..." The redhead trailed off quietly, the hardened blue eyes that stared at him said more than just words, but a years worth of hardship and hopelessness.

The blond turned back to the computer screen, "He won't stop while I'm asleep." Matt didn't have to ask who Mello was talking about to know.

The gamer walked over to wrap his arms around Mello's neck, he breathed hot air onto the other's collar bone that made the blond give a small smile. "Matty...don't..."

"Don't what?" Matt softly kissed the back of Mello's neck.

"You know what." Mello spun his chair around. "Don't tease me."

Matt smiled, "it's not teasing if you can have it."

The redhead slowly climbed onto Mello's lap, careful not to tip over the chair. With half-lided eyes, Matt leaned in to passionately capture Mello's lips. Matt was already unzipping the blonds jacket off before the blond had a chance to push him off. Nicotine stained finger tips trailed down his flat chest, stopping only for a quick second to brush against Mello's nipples. While still trying to balance them both on the office chair, the gamer untied to many laces of Mello's pants—Matt had long ago desifered just exactly how to undo the complicated laces. Once said pants were undid, Matt went to unbuckle his own jeans, but a gloved hand grabbed his wrists.

"I have to work," Mello sighed sadly, but with a smirk added, "You crazy horny bastard."

Matt didn't move, but simply took Mello's hands and held them above their heads, "Just relax Mells."

Quickly getting off the leather clad blond, Matt spun the chair so that it was facing the computer again. The ginger still had Mello's hands held firmly together above his head with one hand while the other undid his belt. With much protest from the short-tempered blond, Matt had somehow managed to tie Mello's hands behind the chair with his belt and spun him back to face the smirking gamer.

Mello looked more impressed than angry, "Bondage huh?" he raised an eye brow and tested his confinement, only to find that the belt was tied tight enough to hold him, "Kinky."

Matt grinned and lowered himself to his knees in front of Mello's opened pants, "You'll enjoy this."

Mello leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling; when it came to sex, his boyfriend was near fucking professional. The blond closed his eyes and groaned as he felt all of the day's stress seem to melt under Matt's hot breath. Although Matt's mouth should be iligeal for what it could do to Mello, he couldn't help drift back to the consent problem that seemed to permanently engraved into his mind—Near.

It had become more of an obsession to Mello, finding Near was the reason Mello had small dark circles underlining his eyes. The blond didn't exactly know why he didn't give up—he knew it was a chance that Near was dead and that these reports weren't even related to the albino. However, Mello always wanted to be number one, and if that meant staying awake for hours on end scanning through piles and piles of information to find him, so be it. Mello knew that in some twisted corner of his mind, that Near was secretly testing him. No matter how crazy the blond sounded, he knew that Near was alive, and he was teasing Mello to the point of insanity. There were times that Mello knew it was in his head—This 'competition' of theirs—and then their were times that he knew Near was alive. There were little, subtle clues at first like something small in the news. Then it got more obvious; calls from unknown numbers in the middle of the night, emails that had extensive coding that made no sense, and even a text message from Near's old cell phone number. To the average person this would make no sense, but to Mello it was perfectly clear.

The blond only vaguely noticed nearing his climax through his deep thought. When Mello did come, he had half lidded eyes that were glazed over with a lusty film.

Matt stood up with a smirk on his face. "Get back to work, boss."

Mello was just about to remark when his phone started to vibrate. Both men turned to the cell phone with wide, hopeful eyes; that was the phone that was used for information about Near.

Mello flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Is my wall clean?"

"Never been cleaner."

L nibbled on his fingernail and gave a doubtful hum. "Highly unlikely."

The instance tension in the air made Near worry, Beyond had the same cruel smile placed on his lips as he continued to stare at his twin. Time seemed to slow down to a hault for minutes, it was like life was at a standstill. The owl-eyed man was the one to break the silence.

"I must prepare dinner." With that, L slide past B and made his way towards the kitchen.

Beyond slowly moved his eyes from watching his brother retreat to where to a silent Near was staring at the floor.

"Did Nia have fun?" Near felt spider like fingers against his arm. He looked up to see that Beyond was staring darkly at him with crimson eyes.

"...I..." Near closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit that didn't come. When the white haired genuis repoened his eyes, B was peering down at him still with a sadistic smirk and a finger to his lip.

"It's addicting, isn't it?" Beyond asked.

"What is Beyond talking about?" Although Near knew exactly what B was implying, the white haired boy seemed to be feeling rebellious today.

B cocked his head, "hmm.." What ever rebellion had been passing through Near's mind had gone as quickly as it came. The surfacing glare on Beyond's face made Near's stomach turn again.

The older of the two roughly grabbed the front of Near's shirt. Wordlessly, B captured Near's pale lips in a dominating kiss. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue into the other's mouth and mashed their the two hot muscles together. Near felt like he was melting, but the sharp pain snapped him out of his trance. Beyond had taken a hold of the younger's tongue and harshly bit down on it. Near gave a muffled scream as he tasted the warm blood pool into his mouth. Suddenly, B pulled back with a dangerous scowl.

"You taste like _him_." The venom seethed throughout his words; there was absolutely no trace of affection left in the older's voice. "This may be his house, but—"

Beyond dug his nails into Near's shoulders and slammed him against the wall, causing the door leading to L's room to shiver. "—But you belong to _me_!"

Near screwed his eyes shut, he felt his eyes moistening but he didn't dare to let Beyond see this.

Beyond was painfully digging his nails into the other's shoulder blade and even through the thin fabric of Near's pajamas the skin was breaking, leaving light red stains to surface on the cloth. The crimson eyed man threw Near onto the floor with such force that the floorboards creaked. Near gasped when B grasped Near's ankle and dragged him down the white hallway. The polished wood flooring luckly didn't give Near any slivers, however the force that B was using to pull Near down the hallways and into the spare bedroom felt as though it would dislocate his hip.

Once fully entered the room, Beyond carelessly, but roughly, tossed Near onto the bed. The older ripped the small, quivering boy's shirt apart, causing many button to fly off into the distance. Using his sharp, canine like teeth, B tore off two pieces of the white fabric and grabbed Near's small wrists. There were already scare like marks where Beyond had previously used metal handcuffs on Near. He used one hand to secure Near's now tied hands above his head, causing Near to cry out at the painful angle. The other hand ran down Near's stomach, his nails leaving angry red lines in there wake.

"Beyond will teach Nate to remember just who's pet he is." Beyond said in a dangerous tone, his bony hands came around to grasp Near's neck in a tight vice.

...

In the kitchen, L had just finished sanitizing the contertop when he heard the phone ring. Waling over to it, the onyx eyed man peaked at the ID screen to see an number that he had seen before...from somewhere. He let it ring two more times (L was frightened by odd numbers.) before picking up the phone between his index and thumb.

"Hello?"

"_Would this be the residence of a...L Lawliet_?" the voice was defiantly male, but the voice was almost machine sounding.

"That would be correct."

"_And, my records show that you have a twin brother by the name of Rue Ryuzaki, or more known as Beyond Birthday?"_ Yes, the voice was obviously scrambled to make the real voice untraceable.

L bit his lip nervously, but kept his voice level. "I might have a twin, and I might not. It depends on who is asking."

The other man didn't respond for second, as if to think before answering. "_You can call me...M."_

The raven haired man frowned; whether or not this "M" character was making a pun on his own name, L was curious as to the other's reasoning to call. "That is just a letter. What I should of asked is who do you work for?"

"_I work on my own accord but I have connections with the police."_ M gave a little laugh. "_Your name is just a letter too though."_

L could almost hear the smirk in the other's voice. "That is a different story."

M was quiet for a minute, then he questioned, "_Are you avoiding my question? Are you or are you not related to Beyond Birthday?"_ M's voice was utterly serious. _"I already know you are, so we might as well drop it. You live in urban Japan, correct?" _

There was a pause before M recited L's exact address. L panicked, he had made sure that only the Japanese government knew where he lived...or so he thought... L struggled to keep his voice monotone. "I'm curious of to how you got that information, but...that is correct."

"_It also says that you have Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder, Soniphobia and..." _There was the sound of shuffling of papers, "_and you were admitted into Rehab for anorexia and OCPD_."

"How did you get that information?" L's voice was in between horror and anger.

"_That is none of your concern, Mr. Lawliet."_ There was a sigh. _"Besides that, it's not you that I'm worried about, it's your brother. Do you know where he might be right now?"_

L didn't like this M more every passing second, but his frantically beating heart was above his anxiety. "I haven't spoken to my brother in years." L lied smoothly, despite the urge he had to scream and hang up the phone.

"_Are you sure?"_ M's voice had darkened considerable. _"Because if I find out that you are hiding him, I will do whatever it takes to make sure both of you spend the rest of you miserable lives in prison."_

"What..What exactly is it that you want from Beyond?"

"_I want Near back_."

"If Mello wants Near back, then he will have to tell me how you got my information."

It was M's turn to stutter. "_How...how do you-?"_

"I recognized the voice scrambler.." L thought for a minute, his heart beat still beating quickly. "2008 graduating class at Whammy's House University. I taught a creative class on basic detective skills, being one for many years myself I thought young students at a top British academy would learn from it. Our last assignment was to create a way to make one's voice unrecognizable. I remembered the sound of yours, Mello."

There was a click and a buzzing sound. _"Please L, you have to help me find Near_." Mello's voice was no longer scrambled, but his regular voice. It sounded distressed and pleading.

The onyx eyed man thought for a minute.

"_Please..."_

"Hmm.." L continued to think before responding, "I won't tell you where Near or my twin are per-say, but I will help. Listen closely Mello, I won't repeat this..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/n Fail. At. Life -_- _

_Again, I'm sorry for it's shittiness...I didn't find the characters as in character as I would have preferred and the whole thing just didn't flow like I wanted it to...that plus I thought I put in too many sexual situations...oh well..Review/flame please!_

_-Riley_


	3. Notice

**NOTICE: UNTIL THE SUMMER, ALL MY STORIES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD!**

**I'm planning on starting a project at the end of the month. This will involve 3 different stories consisting of 150 chapters each and each chapter being a oneshot based on a 1-3 word prompt. (450 Oneshot stories in total.) Everyday I will upload a new oneshot for one of the stories and alternating what story I update. I'm writing one for each of the following: Kuroshitsuji, Death Note and Avatar the Last Airbender. One the weekends and if I have time I MIGHT update "**_**Numb," or "Can You Cope," but I give no promises; my project will probably take up most of my time..**_

_**However, In the summer I will have more time to write (if my friends don't kidnap me to go "Beach-ing" with them...) so that is the time when I will update both the three stories I have running and the new ones that I'm working on.**_

_**Hopefully you all will understand that I am a bad person, and then check out the 150 word prompt stories :)**_

_**-Riley**_

PS: I appoligize for posting this as a seperate chapter, hopefully the LU or whoever won't come and report me. -.-;;


	4. END NOTICE

I checked my email that I used for this account a day ago and was surprised to see that people actually still review some of my stories? This felt somewhat necessary to write.

So, it turns out I'm not dead, just horribly uninspired and a grade A procrastinate. For those of you that care about my stories, I'll be sad to inform you that the chances of them continuing are rather slim at this point. Truth is, the majority of my stories were written when I was still a fetus, and every time I look back on them I cringe. My Kuro stories are nowhere as bad as my A:TLA ones were though, dear lord. There is a stronger possibility of Checkmate being updated than my other stories, but I'll give no promises to when. Perhaps in the summer when I have more time and less essays to procrastinate on.

Anyways, I'd like to give a final thank you for anyone who has read/review'd/fav'd/alerted/etc my stories. May all your bacon not burn.

If anyone cares to follow me on tumblr, feel free to PM me or what not. I post drabbles on rare occasions but mostly it's just ropeplaying and fandom derp.

-flies away-


End file.
